


Say Hi!

by tinylittlepaws



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omegle!Au, Sexting, jerking off, talking to strangers over the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylittlepaws/pseuds/tinylittlepaws
Summary: You are now chatting with a random stranger. You both like gay. Say Hi!





	Say Hi!

**Author's Note:**

> In which Jongin is bored and alone on a Sunday night and decides to try something new with a Random Stranger on the Internet. 
> 
> (DISCLAIMER: The characters in the story are merely based on real life people. I do not know them personally and this story is purely from my imagination.)

 

**You are now chatting with a random stranger.**

**You both like _gay_. Say hi!**

 

 **Stranger** : hey

 **You** : heyy

 **Stranger** : how old are you?

 **You** : 22

 **Stranger** : good, i’m 26.

 **You** : :) 

 **Stranger** : so what are you doing here?

 

Jongin sighs as he reads the message. It seems like another one of those basic „fuckboys” that lurk around on this site. Does he really want to have this conversation again? It’s gonna turn out the way it always does – the stranger asking for a dick pic or sexting. It’s all the same – they are all the same. So boring.

But it’s also a Sunday night in the middle of July and Jongin has nowhere to go, nowhere to be, nothing and noone else to entertain him for the night, so… why not try it once again? He can always disconnect.

 

 **You** : just bored. not sleepy either

 **You** : what about you?

 

He doesn’t put too much energy into this conversation though. Not until he finds out if the stranger’s worth it.

 

 **Stranger** : same, but also just want to relax a little because tomorrow’s another eight hour workday for me.

 **Stranger** : meh.

 **You** : you’re working?

 

Jongin stares at the screen, surprised. Most of the people that he’s come across on this site were just horny assholes that wanted to get off, didn’t really have a stable job and prefered to be at home watching porn rather than go out and socialize, be normal.

With this stranger now, there is hope.

Not much, if he looked at the statistics. But still. At least until the stranger is typing.

 

 **Stranger** : why is it so surprising? Lol

 **Stranger** : i’m 26, of course i do.

 **Stranger** : i work in an office.

 **Stranger** : what do you do?

 

Definitely plus point. Now Jongin is curious.

 

 **You** : i’m a student of japanese studies

 **You** : i’m gonna be in my third year soon. Want to be a japanese translator

 **Stranger** : nice :)

 **Stranger** : there aren’t much youngsters here who actually have liveable goals, or just goals at all.

 **Stranger** : it’s a nice surprise.

 **You** : :D

 **You** : it’s the same about you. Most of the people i’ve come across here and were of your age, only wanted dick pics and i doubt they had normal jobs..

 **Stranger** : LOL well it’s nice to get off sometimes and Omegle is an easy way to do it, but of course there are lines here and they are probably just perverts, yeah .

 

Jongin smiled to himself at how honest this man was. For some reason, he had a sense that he’s gonna be different but he didn’t want to be too sure about that just now. But still, he already likes him better than anybody else he’s talked to on here.

 

 **You** : I like how honest you are. I’ve never jerked off with someone else from here though. I guess sexting is not my thing

 **Stranger** : maybe you just have to find the right person for that. ;)

 **You** : haha yeah i guess

 **You** :  do you do this often?

 **Stranger** : what? Jerking off with strangers?

 **You** : yes, that

 **Stranger** : no i don’t.

 **Stranger** : i’ve only done it twice and they weren’t even my best orgasms.

 **Stranger** : it was just nice not to do it alone.

 **You** : i can understand that…

 **Stranger** : i take it you’re single?

 

Jongin snorts. Of course he’s single. Otherwise he wouldn’t be on this site, spending his precious time talking with nameless strangers who won’t even have a presence in his future.

_The sad reality._

But still better than watching those dramas that run on every channel.

Jongin shivers.

 

 **You** : yes, sadly. It’s been a while since i’ve had a boyfriend.

 **Stranger** : same.

 **Stranger** : how do you look like? It can’t be that hard to get a fuck buddy at your age

 **Stranger** : but look who’s talking, i’m only 26 and i don’t have a fuck buddy either. LOL

 **You** : lol

 **You** : i don’t know

 **You** : I guess it would be strange for me to do sexual things with someone that i’m not romantically involved in

 **You** : it was never really my thing

 

Jongin sighs.

It’s true. He has tried it before and it didn’t work. It’s not like the boy wasn’t attractive – he was cute and had a great body, but… Jongin just wasn’t really into his personality. It happens.

Thinking back about these memories, Jongin sighs and pours himself a glass of cola. He stares at the white screen but his stranger isn’t replying yet. So he switches to Facebook, sees that his ex is now in another relationship and quickly clicks back to Omegle.

So Chanyeol has moved on.

 

 **Stranger** : do you think you would also find it hard to jerk off with some random stranger?

 **Stranger** : i don’t think there has to be any feelings present just to turn someone on enough to make them jerk off.

 

Jongin frowns. Is he going where he thinks he’s going?

Well, he is going to act innocent. The stranger might just be honestly curious.

 

 **You** :   i’m really not sure. I haven’t done that before.

 **Stranger** : this kind of mindset is strange for a man to have, as this being normally a trait of women.

 **Stranger** : but i think this makes you a loyal person and your next boyfriend will be lucky to have you.

 **You** : :) i guess.

 

Jongin smiles to himself. That was a really nice to thing to say. He’s starting be interested in this stranger.

He bites his lower lip, leans back on his chair and waits for a reply.

But it doesn’t come.

A minute passes and the site isn’t telling him that the stranger would be typing. That’s a shame, he kind of likes talking to him.

A bit worried, he decides to take the matters into his own hands.  It’s ten PM and he’s bored and he’s _single_. And this man seems normal enough to have his first fun with.

 

 **You** : so how does this sexting thing normally go?

 

**Stranger is typing…**

 

Jongin clicks his tongue. _Of course_.

 

 **Stranger** : it usually starts out with questions of what are you wearing, how do you look like, etc.

 **Stranger** : if one is submissive and/or shy, then the other writes about what he’d do to him if he was there.

 **Stranger** : to this, the other responds with his own reactions, or if brave enough, returns the favor.

 **Stranger** : pictures can be exchanged during the action, and it can also happen with a mic on, or with the camera on. But I guess that’s another thing and is called cam sex.

 **You** : sounds good

 **Stranger** : are you interested?

 **You** : …kinda

 **Stranger** : wanna try it with me?

 

Jongin gulps. His heart is already pounding harder than before and his bodytemperature has risen a little. He’s getting excited but he can’t believe the reply that he sends him.

 

 **You** : yes.

 

He’s so gonna regret this later.

 

 **Stranger** : :)

 **Stranger** : cute.

 

…or not.

This stranger makes him feel things, and it’s… it’s strange. It might be just because he is speaking mostly in full sentences and is writing like a normal human being, but it doesn’t change the fact that he is doing _things_ to him.

Running a hand through his hair, Jongin excitedly waits for the man to start this whole thing.

 

 **Stranger** : so, would you mind telling me how you look like?

 **You** : i have brown hair and brown eyes, like all koreans do LMAO

 

He feels embarrassed and really, really dumb.

 

 **Stranger** : LOL

 **You** : i’m about 182 cm tall and I guess you could call me skinny. I dance, so i have some muscles

 **Stranger** : you sound just like my type.

 

No, his heart didn’t just miss a beat at that reply.

 

 **Stranger** : by the way you are writing, i’m sure you’re a submissive one. Handsome, tall and submissive – the type that turns me on.

 

Jongin feels his cheeks getting hotter and he shouldn’t feel flattered by these words but he does.

He’s not sure if it’s his cue to reply now, but right as he’s about to put his fingers on his keyboard, the stranger starts typing again.

 

 **Stranger** : what are you wearing?

 **You** : black boxers and a black tank top

 **Stranger** : mmm.

 **Stranger** : are you sitting in a chair or in your bed?

 **You** : i’m at my desk, sitting in my chair

 **Stranger** : if I was there, I would walk up to you, wearing only my white boxers. I would waste no time in sitting down on your lap and putting my arms around your broad shoulders. I would lean close to your face, stare right into your eyes as I would let our lips touch just the slightest, making us both shiver.

 

Jongin’s face is burning as he reads the man’s words. By now he is sporting a boner and his boxer is bulging on the front, his lower lip caught between his teeth. The lamp is on in his room and suddenly he finds it distracting, so he stands up and quickly goes to turn it off.

Now only his laptop’s screen lights up the room and it feels way more appropriate for the atmosphere that this stranger is setting up for him.

 

 **Stranger** : I would run my hand through your hair and push your face closer to mine, just enough for us to start kissing. I would nibble on your lips and suck on your tongue, pulling it into my mouth until I hear you whimper.

 

At this, Jongin really lets out a quiet whimper and his hips thrust up into empty air.

 

 **Stranger** : I would move one of my hands down your chest until I reach your erection, and I would start massaging you through your boxers, moaning at the feeling of your hard cock under my palm.

 **Stranger** : I would love it so much

 

Jongin does just as the stranger wrote that he’d do, and he closes his eyes for a moment, imagining a fair skinned man sitting on his lap, stroking his erection.

 

 **Stranger** : what is your name?

 

The sudden question brings him back to reality and he’s quick to reply.

 

 **You** : I’m Jongin

 **Stranger** : I’m Kyungsoo

 **Stranger** : It must be your shy personality, but i’ve never been this hard before and it’s only the beginning

 

The way this man stopped putting dots after his sentences really indicates that’s he’s indeed turned on. Jongin whimpers again and takes his hands off his keyboard just to squeeze his hard cock.

 

 **You** : I’m also rock hard and I’d really love it if you were here

 **Stranger** : mmm

 **Stranger** : what would you like me to do to you right now, Jongin?

 

Jongin huffs through his nose and it only takes a moment for him to free his erection from his boxers. He takes his leaking cock into his hand and starts stroking it with even, hard but slow movements and his head falls backwards, a pleasured sigh leaving his lips just as his eyes slip closed.

He catches himself just in time and types up a reply with shaking hands, afraid of the stranger leaving him if he doesn’t reply soon enough.

He’s really never done this before but he is kind of good at writing, so it couldn’t be too hard, right? Plus, it’s a stranger who’ll never know his true identitiy.

His clouded mind doesn’t need much more than that.

 

 **You** : I would love it if you would take my erection out and start jerking me off. With light strokes in the beginning but getting rougher and rougher with each movement; and as I would moan and grunt under your hands, i would place my hands on your ass and start squuezing them, not long after slipping them into your boxers just to feel your flawless, hot skin meeting mine

 **Stranger** : mm Jongin

 **Stranger** : i’m stroking myself right now and it feels really good

 **Stranger** : are you touching yourself?

 **You** : i am

 **You** : I am so hard, Kyungsoo

 

Jongin’s hand quickens as he stares at the screen. This is all so new to him and the excitiment is so high that even the name _Kyungsoo_ makes him go rougher on himself.

He spreads his legs on his chair, pushes his back more against the chair as he starts thrusting up into his hand, his leaking precum making the movements slick.

 

 **Stranger** : I would slide off your lap and get on my knees

 **Stranger** : i would take your hard cock into my mouth and work my tongue around your shaft, sucking on the tip while my hand would play with your balls

 **You** : ahh

 **Stranger** : would you like that, Jongin?

 **You** : yes, Kyungsoo

 **You** : more

 **Stranger** : as i would keep sucking you off, i would make sure to look into your eyes just as I use my free hand to start to jerk myself off

 **Stranger** : i would see your clouded eyes, your parted lips and pink cheeks, god how hot you must look right now

 **Stranger** : with that sight in front of my eyes, it wouldn’t take long for me to come

 

Jongin bites his lower lip to keep his moans in but it’s hard to do when he’s already on the verge of coming. He can’t remember the last time that he was this hard and he doesn’t want to cum, not yet, but he keeps rereading the messages and he really can’t help it.

He comes all over his chest, covering his black tank top with white patches. His chair creaks with the force as he keeps thrusting up into his hand, body shaking violently as he throws his hand back and lets out a low, long moan.

He keeps stroking himself, only stopping when he becomes oversensitive.

The intensity of his orgasm made his head spin and now his body is buzzing pleasantly, feeling light. He’s panting, sweating, and it takes him a whole minute to come down from his high.

Jongin reaches for a few napkins that he has laying around on his table and with lazy eyes, he glances at the screen.

 

 **Stranger** : i came

 **Stranger** : i fucking came after ten minutes of talking to you

 **Stranger** : god Jongin

 **Stranger** : you’re something else.

 

Jongin chuckles to himself. It’s ironic how he feels the exact same thing.

 

 **Stranger** : you okay?

 **You** : i am, i am

 **You** : i can’t remember the last time i came so hard

 **Stranger** : :)

 **Stranger** : i’m glad we are on the same page.

 **Stranger** : hold up, i gotta wash up.

 **You** : yeah, me too

 

The chair creaks as Jongin lifts himself off it and he stretches his limbs as soon as he’s standing. His head is still buzzing but it feels so good.

There’s a happy jump in the steps that he takes towards the shower.

Five minute passes and he’s in front of his laptop again, this time with a white towel covering his lower body. It’s just a habit, he lives alone now.

 

 **Stranger** : so, since i gotta get up at 5 in the morning, i guess i should go to sleep now

 

Jongin doesn’t want to admit it to himself, but he’s a little sad. It’s understandable, though. He’s a working man.

 

 **You** : yes, you should get lots of sleep, you’ll be healthy only that way

 **Stranger** : :) cute.

 

It’s quiet for a minute, none of them writing anything. Jongin bites his lip and he wonders if Kyungsoo’s talking to other strangers beside him and isn’t writing anything more to him because he’s saying goodbye to all the other people.

He can’t possibly be staring at their conversation just like Jongin is doing.

 

 **Stranger** : it was really nice talking to you, maybe we could do it again?

 

Jongin smiles and he’s quick to reply.

 

 **You** : yes, definitely!

 **You** : you should write down your e-mail.

 **Stranger** : sure. :)

 

**Stranger is typing…**

 

Jongin grins to himself. This was the best orgasm he’s had in the past few months and he might be able to have it again. Plus, the man – _Kyungsoo_ – seems normal enough, so that’s a plus.

He stares at the screen while the man stypes up his address.

 

And then everything goes black.

 

The power went out.

 

**„Oh _fuck_ no!”**

 


End file.
